1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a user controlled system and method for obtaining high quality photography and video.
2. Description of Related Art
In International App. Ser. No. PCT/US2010/022472, applicant disclosed a user controlled system and method for obtaining high quality photographic and/or videographic images. FIGS. 1 and 2 of such application depict a light-supporting structure comprising a plurality of lights (e.g., a “key” light 180, a camera right side light 190, a camera left side light 200 and a top “hair” light 210), each of which are independently positionable by a gantry system 80 associated with a respective grid structure 20, 30, 40, 50. The present application discloses a light-supporting structure. The light-supporting structure can be used in a variety of applications, including as an alternative to the light-supporting structure disclosed in International App. Ser. No. PCT/US2010/022472.